Over the past number of years, there has been a growing interest in monitoring air quality to improve the health of society. By monitoring the air quality, determinations can be made with respect to the amount of particulate matter, both larger and smaller, which is floating in the air and which may be breathed in by individuals. In some countries, government regulations concerning ambient air quality have evolved towards monitoring and regulating smaller particles known as PM2.5.
Therefore, in order to monitor the air quality, air quality monitoring devices have been created and are continuously being improved. These devices may be used for research purposes to study the characteristics of particulate air pollution to see if the characteristics meet with acceptable levels of particulate air pollution with respect to human health or government regulations.
While various devices are known, these devices tend to be large scale monitoring devices which are permanently stationed in different locations.
Therefore, there is provided a novel method and apparatus for a portable PM2.5 monitoring device.